Bourina, or The Festival of Flesh
by Catherine Maya
Summary: At the Amazon festival of the Spring Equinox, Gabrielle is dreading her responsibility of presiding over the Amazon ritual known as The Coupling. She cannot reject the ritual without losing the respect of the tribe, but she can't participate when her heart belongs with Xena. *Sexual situations, and BDSM themes


Disclaimer: **Bourani** is a Greek pagan festival still celebrated to this day, focused on celebrating sexuality and virility, celebrated at the beginning of Spring as a reawakening of the body and considered part of the modern Carnival festival.

This story contains graphic depictions of self pleasure, and same-sex sexuality, mostly in the form of BDSM. If this is not for you, venture no further.

* * *

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Xena called to the slight-framed blonde, flicking her bearskin blanket at her companion to wake her, "if you're going to make it to that ceremony, we'd better get going."

Gabrielle turned in her bedroll, groggy and still in half-dream state. She stretched herself in opposition, letting out a large yawn. "Why do you hate sleep, Xena?" she protested sleepily. "What happened in your childhood to cloud your opinion of Hypnos?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Xena grinned, tacking up her bedroll onto Argo's saddle, leaving space for Gabrielle's. "Come on, we've got to get on the road if you want to be there before they start. Unless," Xena continued with a sly twitch of her mouth, "you want to ride all the way there."

"Xena," Gabrielle grumbled, climbing out of her bed lazily, "give it up. Argo doesn't like me."

"Oh," Xena moaned jokingly, "that's not true, is it girl?" She pet the horse's nose, watching her friend gather and roll her blankets. "You two can get along in a pinch."

"Mhmm," Gabrielle granted, "and as soon as it's over, she and I are back to being distant acquaintances whose only common ground is you." Argo snorted, throwing her head back. "Yeah," Gabrielle grumbled, "I know how I rank to you." She finished her roll and handed it up to Xena to be strapped onto the saddle.

Xena snickered, trading Gabrielle her bedroll for a piece of jerky. "You're both too hard on each other. Sometimes I wonder if I should do to you what mother used to do to Torris and I when we fought; lock you in a room together 'til you work it out."

"Well," Gabrielle grasped Xena's hand and climbed to her feet, "as soon as you figure out how to do that, let me know."

"There was a nice, inviting barn in that last town," Xena suggested with a smile.

"Ha. Ha," Gabrielle rolled her eyes sarcastically, but when Xena's eyebrow cocked and her head tilted, Gabrielle caught the touch of sincerity in the teasing. She promptly kicked some cool dirt on the coals from the fire the night before, and spun herself toward the road. "Let's go! We're gonna be late!"

"Uh-huh," Xena cleared her throat and pulled Argo's reins down from the limb they were tied to.

"Xena, are you sure about this?" Gabrielle kept pace with Xena's longer strides, the staff in her hand providing the extra appendage needed to keep up. "The Ceremony of the Vernal Equinox is a big deal. I could be there for days."

"And?" Xena shrugged.

"Are you going to be okay out there… without me?" Gabrielle posed the question tentatively, knowing the answer already, but hoping for a different response.

"I'll be fine," she assured. "Find a village to stay in, help a few farmers, see if I can find a decent blacksmith. It's not like we've never done this before, Gabrielle."

"No," the blonde mumbled, "I know. It's just… I don't know; I worry about you."

"What am I gonna do?" Xena shifted her attention from her friend to the road, and back again. "Go and find a bloodthirsty warlord and challenge him to the death just for sport?"

"Yes!" Gabrielle gestured emphatically, "that's exactly what I worry about!"

"Gabrielle, calm down. Three days, a week at the most, you said; how much trouble could I get myself into in a week?"

"A lot! Xena, remember who you're talking to," Gabrielle watched her sideways, but spoke passionately. "I know you. I know just how much trouble you can dig up in a week. And, I've seen you find worse in less time."

"Yeah, I guess that's fair," Xena's hidden grin stretched her lips just enough that her partner could see it and be annoyed by it. "All right then, I promise no heroics until you get back. How does that sound?"

"I don't see why you won't just stay with me in the Amazon village," Gabrielle pushed the issue she'd been insisting on for days now.

"I'm not an Amazon, your Highness," the warrior mocked her friend. "Besides, all that hollering and jumping around, and whatever else you do for days on end, does not sound appealing to me. Now who's the one who hates sleep?"

"I'm just saying," Gabrielle cautiously reached out and laced her fingers into Xena's, silently rejoicing in her partner's willingness to give her hand, "it would be nice to have my champion at my side for the ceremony."

"Well, Queen Manipulative," Xena kissed the back of Gabrielle's hand and then released it just as quickly, "give my regards to the family. And, if you should need your 'champion', she's only a village away."

And that was the end of it. The topic was officially off the table. Gabrielle stewed in silence as she walked along the familiar road, spurned and a little hurt by the woman beside her. Sometimes she hated that Xena had such an effect on her; that her desire to be with her was so strong.

She had never wanted a husband; hated Perdicus for even considering that he had a right to tell her what she could or couldn't do. She hated the idea of being tied to him, to Potidaea. Travelling had changed her, sure. It had given her an appreciation for that quiet little village she'd come from, and it even made her love Perdicus' stable nature. But, for all of the heartbreak she went through in losing him, she knew, deep down, that she would never have been able to stay still for too long. Her heart belonged to the road, to the water, to the sky… to Xena.

Xena was everything to her, and in those quiet moments, in the wee hours of daybreak, when they were lying together, tangled up and inseparable, she had been assured that the feelings were mutual. But, even for all of the assurances of love, and the bits of affection she was gifted with when they were alone, Gabrielle wished that her warrior would be a little more possessive of her; or at least less willing to be so damned independent.

The road wound through the forest; the trees casting shadows on their faces, darkening Xena's already dark features. Gabrielle tried not to look at her, resolute in her decision to pout, but compelled by the way the branches above them made fleeting tattoos on Xena's skin. But, what Gabrielle didn't know was that, beside her, the dark warrior was trying her best to not admire the glowing wreath that seemed to appear around the blonde hair of her companion every time she stepped into the sunlight; resolute in her conviction that their debate was over. And so they continued on in silence, only the birdsong and the steady rhythm of Argo's hooves sounding as they made their way into the Amazon territory.

The air changed, a scent caught on the wind that both women recognized, and without a word, Gabrielle slowed her pace to pull a large, beaded necklace from Argo's pack. She tied the leather around her neck, the weight of the ornament falling on her chest both reassured her, and made her heart race with nervous anticipation. Xena's head was tilted upward, her eyes shifting, taking in every movement of each branch, and hearing every small sound that drifted on the breeze.

A sudden flurry of movement from the trees made Argo rear up slightly. She tried to run, but Xena's tug on the reins made her stop, and instead she stamped nervously and snorted. Xena pulled her sword from the ornate scabbard and tossed it to ground as she clasped her hands above her head in the Amazon gesture of peace. The vibration of feet hitting the ground made her spin to see Gabrielle, who had felt it as well, and instead of gesturing for peace, swung her staff, turning with it to see her victim.

Ephiny caught the end of the staff, mere inches from her face, and held it until Gabrielle's momentum subsided. "Welcome home, Your Highness," she grinned at her sister, and tossed the staff away from her face.

The title of 'Highness' was a taunt from Xena, but when Ephiny used it, it was reverent, respectful, and true. Either way, it made Gabrielle a bit uncomfortable, and she secretly wished that no one used it. All the same, she fell happily into her sister's embrace, their near-identical necklaces meeting. "Ephiny! It's so good to see you!"

"We have missed you so much, Gabrielle!" Ephiny broke the embrace to look at the sweet visage of her friend and Queen. " _I've_ missed you." She kissed Gabrielle's cheek, which was returned, and then wrapped an arm around her sister's waist. "I'm so glad you made it for the Equinox. I don't think it would have meant as much without you."

They turned, and found Xena, hands still clasped above her head, and multiple arrows pointed at her. "Anytime," she called over her shoulder, her impatience rising in her voice.

"Xena's with me," Gabrielle called out officially. "Amazons, stand down!" She watched until each young warrior had sheathed whatever weapon they wielded, and had dropped to a knee in respect to her. She hated the kneeling thing, and made a mental note to talk to Ephiny about somehow changing that policy.

"Are you staying for the festival, Xena?" Ephiny, her arm still locked around Gabrielle, nearly bounced with all her excitement over to Xena, who had climbed off of Argo to retrieve her sword.

"No," Xena assured emphatically, even through her companion's futilely pleading eyes. "I'm probably going to stay in the next village. Keep out of your hair for the next few days."

"It's just as well," Ephiny shook out her curly dark-blonde locks, "the tribe doesn't know you as well, and some of them are participating in the Coupling for the first time. They'll be nervous enough."

"Coupling?" Xena looked up warily, completely ignoring Argo's nudge at her arm.

Ephiny nodded, pulling Gabrielle tighter into her side, never seeing her Queen's face that begged for the earth to swallow her up in that moment. "The Vernal Equinox is host to many rituals, but the Coupling is the most important. The sisters participating ride out to the surrounding villages, and choose a man to mate with for the night. It is traditionally led by our Queen, who gets first choice of the men. This will be Gabrielle's first year leading us!" Ephiny hugged Gabrielle tighter, if that was even possible, making her feel as if she were suffocating.

But, it wasn't just Ephany's excitement that she was suffocating in, it was also Xena's cold stare that crashed in on her like a wave of ice water. Gabrielle knew this was coming, it was an honor that she couldn't refuse without disgracing the entire tribe. This was tradition, and one of the oldest; the tradition that ensured the survival of the Amazons as a nation. It was their only means of procreation. But Gabrielle had been dreading this since the days had started to grow longer and she knew the Equinox was upon them. When she finally resigned herself to the fact that she would have to come back to the Amazons and preside over the festival, she began her pursuit to get Xena to stay with her. Perhaps then, with her champion at her side, she wouldn't be forced to participate. So, she waited for Xena now, and the enigmatic icy stare that only she could decipher as anger and betrayal.

"I see," Xena nodded quietly. "Well then, you're right," she took Argo's reins again, looping them over the horse's head. "I would just be in the way."

"Xena," Gabrielle broke away from Ephiny, trying to touch her partner, but she was already swinging herself up into the saddle, "I asked you to stay. I want you to stay!"

"You heard Ephiny," Xena argued coldly, finding her balance atop Argo, "I would make the first timers nervous. Wish them luck for me."

"Xena, I tried to tell you," the little blonde insisted, but she was already turning the horse in the opposite direction.

"It's fine, Gabrielle. I'll see you after the festival." And with that, Xena dug her heels into Argo and sped away into the forest.

"You okay?" Ephiny spoke tentatively, quietly, stepping close, fearing that Gabrielle may lash out, or worse; the warriors behind her would hear.

"She'll pout for weeks over this," Gabrielle mumbled, blinking away a tear, refusing to let it show.

Ephiny sighed, staring off after Xena, inwardly rolling her eyes at the woman's stubbornness. With a tight grimace, she draped an arm over her little friend's shoulders. "Come on, there's a night full of dancing ahead of us!"

* * *

Xena pulled Argo to a halt in the center square of the little village. It was not unlike any other; wooden buildings, the smell of hot metal, fresh bread, and horse manure; even the people seemed identical to her. For a moment, Xena thought about her partner, left behind with her fierce Amazons. The sweet young woman who made every village they travelled through bright and cheerful; who inhaled the air as if all she could smell were the sweet jasmine at least five leagues away; who saw everyone for their beauty and individuality; who found poetry in everything. This woman, who was now leader of the Amazons, about to preside over the Coupling ceremony of the Vernal Equinox Festival, and was not by Xena's side.

But it was only a moment.

"Excuse me," Xena leaned over Argo and spoke to a small woman who, by all accounts, could be identical to all the other women in the world, no matter how hard Xena tried to see her through her absent partner's eyes, "could you tell me which is the boarding tavern and stable?"

"That one," the woman pointed behind herself and to the right; her voice was thick, like wading through honey, but weren't all women's voices like that? "But I don't know how much luck you'll have. A small army came into town earlier today," she measured Xena up; her proud steed, her heavy boots, leather bodice under her heavy metal armor, and hardened face. "If you've many enemies, here might not be the place for you, young woman."

And with that, she was gone. She must have been old from her concern, comments, and bent gait, but Xena didn't really notice. Her mind was already far away.

It was impossible to know if she had any specific enemies within this little army, but armies were notorious for hard-headed men, and fool-hearty boys, all of whom would take one look at her and start itching for a fight. It had happened too many times to count. She wasn't anxious for that, especially in her current state. Those boys didn't need to take the brunt of her aggression right now.

Xena prodded Argo forward, passing right by the tavern and on through into the forest at the edge of the village. She didn't know where she was going, but it was away from people, where she could keep the world safe from the anger currently sitting, like an angry imp, in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Her blonde hair was adorned with feathers of green, red, and blue. Braids held large wooden beads, brightly painted with corresponding colors. The necklace, denoting her station, hung heavy and comforting against her heart. In her light and decorative warrior's outfit, jewelry and beading, and her eyes speckled with the festival colors, she felt the full weight and power of her regality as she so seldom had up to now. Queen Gabrielle of the Amazons; the divine choice of Artemis herself; it was almost laughable to her. The little girl who sat in Potidaea dreaming of simply seeing the neighboring town, now the leader of the most fierce and courageous warriors the world had known. How had this even happened?

Gabrielle played absently with the feathers and carvings affixed to her staff by her sisters, while she had been dressing. She couldn't deny that they were beautiful, but she couldn't help but think of how impractical it was. It made the staff top-heavy and hard to swing evenly. It didn't matter to the Amazons; to them, if there were any kind of attack, their Queen wouldn't need to lift a finger, they were the army who would defend her with their lives. But, years on the road with Xena had taught her not to rule out any possibility, and never let her guard down. An uncomfortable and uneven staff made her on-edge. She smiled, thinking of the look on Xena's face for what she would deem 'worthless hunks of junk on a perfectly good weapon'. That adorable look of disapproval on her face.

A day and a night full of praise, and bowing, and 'Your Highness's had left her weary and longing for Xena's dark, kind, and personable face. Maybe the rest of the world saw a hardened warrior, but when Xena looked at Gabrielle, even from the first moment they met, all Gabrielle could see was the loving, playful, and giving person inside her.

"Hey, you okay?" Ephiny waived her hand in front of Gabrielle's face. "You're far away, aren't you?"

"She's not that far," Gabrielle snapped without thinking. Reality came back to her fast; sitting on the edge of the raised alter platform, watching her sisters dancing about the fire. They were full of energy, and spirit, and excitement. They were loud as they sang and screamed their excitement to Artemis, and Gabrielle wondered how she had managed to not hear them. "Sorry," she smiled.

"No need," Ephiny shook her head, smiling compassionately, "I know exactly where you are."

"I'm that transparent?" Gabrielle blushed.

"I've been there," Ephiny shrugged, pushing the little Queen's hair away from her face. "Your first Coupling is nerve-wracking. We've all been there. And it's even more difficult when there's someone else you'd rather be with," Ephiny smiled at Gabrielle, but then dropped her gaze to her own twisting fingers, "at least at first."

"It's tradition," Gabrielle stated resolutely, as if reciting it. "It seems ridiculous to be afraid of something so common for this tribe."

Ephiny couldn't stifle her giggle. "You sound like a condemned woman resigning herself to the inevitable. It's not so terrible as all that."

"Queen Gabrielle," a young, excited voice called from the head of red hair that was suddenly spread out at her feet, "may I bring you anything?"

Ephiny grinned at the girl, glancing around at the fruits and spirits spread around the platform they were perched on. "If you try to put one more thing up here, you'll push us off. What is this anyways?" she lifted a dark orange gourd and showed it to Gabrielle. "Did you ask for this?"

Gabrielle didn't answer. She was preoccupied with the young warrior at her feet. The girl had been serving her all night long and she had yet to see her face. The girl fell and groveled at her feet as if a worm to a God. There was a certain amount of respect that was expected and demanded, but Gabrielle's patience for it was wearing thin. "What's your name?" she leaned over her legs and asked, as if meeting a new best friend. The redhead rose slightly, slowly, as if confused, and wide grey eyes glanced up nervously, but were quickly averted.

"The Queen asked you a question," Ephiny scolded; a mother's tone, not the superior warrior's command.

The girl's grey eyes snaked up again, longer this time, and her mouth opened. But, all the little redhead could do was gape at her golden Queen. She ducked her head again, embarrassed.

"Her name is Keeva," Ephiny smiled affectionately at the little warrior. "This is her first year at the Spring Festival. She's just come of age."

"Keeva," Gabrielle was still hunched over her legs trying desperately to encourage the girl to look at her, though all she got was stolen glances, "you have a pretty name! How do _you_ feel about your first Coupling?"

Little Keeva's eyes remained firmly planted on the ground. Ephiny and Gabrielle could barely see that her mouth was gaping open again; she knew that she had to answer, but anything beyond groveling seemed incomprehensible to her. Finally, a weak whisper was barely loud enough to hear over the celebrating Amazons. "It… is an honor to participate," her tone was flat; no real enthusiasm was given to the statement.

Gabrielle nodded, her lips pursed. "I don't need anything more, Keeva. Go ahead and enjoy the festival."

Keeva's head tucked even deeper and she spun away, scuttling into the mass of women as fast as she could. Gabrielle followed her little form until she finally disappeared in the far hut.

"She's a sweet girl," Ephiny had already gone back to her piece of chicken. "She'll be a good warrior; can shoot a deer from leagues off on a foggy day. A natural!"

"Who does she belong to?" Gabrielle scanned the heads of her Amazons, looking for the same red hair.

Ephiny shook her head, chewing and swallowing her grapes before she spoke. "She doesn't belong to anyone. Keeva's one of our foundlings. There's a stigma that Amazon-born are somehow more talented than the volunteers and foundlings. But, Keeva… she was brought to us on the back of a wild horse. The mare just wandered into the village with a toddler asleep on her back, and then took off as soon as the girl was in our arms. Keeva's special; I can't imagine why anyone is surprised that she's so talented." Ephiny jumped off the alter platform and ladled out some water for herself. "You're right, though," she hopped back up, shifting next to Gabrielle. "She's been nervous about this for weeks. Keeva seems much more comfortable teaching the children, than hunting or patrolling with her sisters. She loves the children, loves teaching them, but seems to have no inclination for her own."

"She _is_ a child," Gabrielle whispered distantly. "I was barely older than her when I took Terreis' right of caste, and I certainly wasn't prepared to have a child of my own."

Ephiny grinned at her. "You know, you're very focused on the end result. Yes, the Coupling is our best means of procreation for the tribe, but we're here, celebrating this festival for the Equinox. It's a time for new life, but it's more than that; it's for sensuality, sexuality. It's a time to rejoice in our bodies and enjoy the womanhood that Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis have all given us. I know," she stilled the roll of Gabrielle's eyes, "I know you have your own opinions of the Gods, but you can't deny the liberation of your spirit at this time of the year. The cold of the winter has left us and the world is becoming new again. Don't tell me that you haven't stood in the sun these past few days, finally feeling the warm sun on your skin, and dreamt that it was the soft pads of fingertips tracing your shoulders, your arms, along your breasts, stroking your stomach, and massaging along your legs." Gabrielle was blushing and Ephiny didn't much care, she had a point to make. "Apollo embraces us in this time, holding us, making us warm to touch again. He is making our bodies come alive again, and the Spring Festival, the Coupling, is a time to celebrate that; to use our bodies in every way that we can."

Gabrielle stared into the bright blue eyes barring so heavily down on her. Ephiny's curly dark-blonde hair cascaded around her muscular frame, the colors of her outfit, skin, and hair all glowing in the light of the fire-pit, and for the first time since she had met Ephiny, Gabrielle felt the urge to touch every inch of her. She blinked deliberately, reminding herself how like an older sister Ephiny was to her. But still, for long afterwards, she couldn't help but stare at the deep red of Ephiny's wine-stained lips.

The celebration raged around them and Gabrielle watched as they exhibited the living embodiment of Ephiny's speech. They danced and praised, their bodies strong and warm, glowing happily in the firelight. Some of the women, frantically happy in their body's expression, tore at their own ornately beaded clothes, allowing themselves to be bare and free. One young woman, maybe only a year older than little Keeva, bared herself, dipped her hands in berry juice, and then raked her fingers along her breasts. Gabrielle blushed as another young Amazon seized the young woman and began lapping at the juices dripping down her body. But Ephiny only smiled her warm, affectionate smile while she watched the two warriors laugh and gasp at each other's ministrations.

The village was alive, pulsing with life. It was the heartbeat of a new beginning that Gabrielle had never quite felt before. Every time she came to the Amazons it was either a time of war, or the resolution of war. The celebrations were their generic happy celebration; they were done for each happy occasion. Now, watching her Amazons rejoice in the warm of the fire and each other, she could see how naïve she was. Every celebration for the Amazons was unique. Even from year to year; they changed, evolved, passions rising ever higher.

Gabrielle looked up, tracking the stars quickly, the way Xena had taught her. It would be dawn soon. The wine was making her limbs feel heavy; she'd never had quite so much before. The night's revelry was beginning to quiet, some of the women falling asleep around the dying fire, draped on each other, or entwined. She glanced over and found Ephiny beside her, leaned on the support beam of the alter, trying desperately to keep her eyes open. Gabrielle slowly, cautiously, slid herself off of the ledge, and her legs nearly gave way at the sudden weight.

"Careful!" Ephiny giggled, reaching out a hand that would have done no good at that distance. She laughed manically, suddenly, at the sight of Gabrielle holding the platform for support. "Dionysus blesses you, my Queen!" she bowed her head sarcastically, her tangle of wild curls falling in her face.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and shook her head as Ephiny began trying to blow her curls out of the way, which only made her laugh harder. "That's it," Gabrielle's own slurred speech surprised her, "I'm goin' to bed."

"Oh no!" Ephiny exclaimed, suddenly distraught. "There's a sleep- an evening-" she gulped for air and her eyes looked bloodshot in the light, "we're supposed to say goodnight to you!" she insisted. "It's special!"

"Thank you for the sentiment," Gabrielle snorted. "How about _you_ say goodnight to me, and then I'll just go to bed. No more ceremonies, no rituals."

"Mmm… okay, goodnight Gabrielle," and with that, she dropped back against the support beam and let her heavy eyes close.

"Goodnight, Ephiny," Gabrielle smiled lazily, and turned to begin her short trek to her private hut. She had taken a few shaky steps when it seemed that, out of nowhere, a pale face and shock of red hair was standing in her path.

"May I help you, my Queen?" Keeva stood ready, her eyes ever-fixed on the earth in respect.

"Are you a magician?" Gabrielle asked sarcastically, swaying on her unsure feet.

Keeva's eyes darted a bit in confusion, but she resolutely never questioned. "I have a steady arm and no spirits in me, my Queen. May I help you to your hut?"

"Keeva…" Gabrielle set her hands on the girl's shoulders, fully intending to decline the offer, but something else came out instead. "You're so young. Don't let them make you old before you're ready, mkay?" The girl's nervous eyes darted about again, an unmistakable expression of confusion and hunger for knowledge. Gabrielle smiled at her; the red-headed version of her younger self. "I've had too much to drink, I think. Excuse me," she patted the poor, bewildered young girl's shoulder, and began her journey to the hut anew.

She reached the doorway, though now she couldn't remember her steps to get there, and in a moment of sobriety, she realized that there were no guards. She didn't much care for herself, she could defend herself, but the whole village was lost to the drowsy wine and exhaustion of celebration. She looked around, searching for awake and sober warriors. Soft whispers and quiet laughter reached her in the din of those refusing to sleep, and she followed it, her hand tracing the wall of the hut to keep her balance.

In the back corner, tucked away enough for privacy but not enough to miss anything coming, lay two Amazons on a deerskin, naked and entwined with each other. The more slight and smaller of the two was buried in the neck of the larger and more muscular, who she kissed softly. Gabrielle stopped when she came close enough to recognize them and simply let out a soft, "oh".

Eponin looked up from her companion calmly, smiling at Gabrielle for the first time in her memory, and inclined her head in respect. "My Queen Gabrielle."

"Eponin," Gabrielle could only greet her in the voice that Xena had jokingly dubbed her 'queen voice'.

The smaller Amazon tossed her black hair back and peeled her face from Eponin's neck. She smiled lazily up at Gabrielle. "My Queen. You look exhausted. Would you like me to fetch anything before we go on watch for you?"

"No, Lanka… no, thanks. That's… that's kind of you." Gabrielle blushed slightly. These women were the most unapologetic couple she'd seen all night. Perhaps because they were entirely sober, or perhaps because they lay there, so perfectly fit to each other that it was truly dazzling. She found herself jealous of them and their odd freedom. "I was beginning to think there was no one standing watch."

"That would be foolish," Eponin informed, her smile gone, that familiar warrior face back again. Still, she rolled and sat up, and with no apologetic modesty to her state of undress. "There are over a dozen warriors in the trees right now keeping watch. Lanka and I are merely assigned to you."

Gabrielle gazed upward, still in awe of her own tribe's foresight. When her gaze fell, Lanka was running the pads of her fingers along Eponin's strong back absently as she whispered in her companion's ear. It was so intimate that it nearly startled Gabrielle and she gaped.

"Your Highness?" Lanka took notice of Gabrielle's open mouth and the odd want and uneasiness in her eyes. "If you'd rather another pair of warriors, we can switch with-"

"No!" Gabrielle caught herself. "No, you're fine… you're fine warriors. I'd be glad to have you stand guard." She gulped, trying to quell the uninhibited quake of desire that the wine had awakened in her, and all of these women had encouraged. She turned to go in, and on second judgement, turned back. "Clothed. I'd prefer to have you outside… clothed."

Both Eponin and Lanka smiled at her sweetly and declined their heads, "as you wish, my Queen."

* * *

How could the chill of the familiar Grecian forest feel so foreign?

Xena tossed in her bedroll. She was beside the last smoldering of the fire, but everything felt so cold, barren even. She tossed again, but no comfort could be found. Without thinking, she reached behind herself.

"Gabrielle, you stole the blankets again," she moaned groggily. But, instead of the form of her companion, her hand connected with the hard ground. Xena rolled, memory coming to her slowly through the sleepy fog. Gabrielle wasn't there… she was with the Amazons… she had all of her blankets… the chill in her body was entirely unfounded… how terribly lonely the chill felt, seeping into her blood.

She tried to shake it off. There had been plenty of times that they'd been apart, for a number of days, and she hadn't been lonely then. This was just like any other time Gabrielle had stayed with the Amazons, or her family, or gone to hear some bard in the neighboring village. Xena hadn't been lonely any of those times; she'd actually relished the time alone. Gabrielle was, admittedly, an important part of life, irreplaceable even, but occasionally it was nice to sit in the peace of the forest without Gabrielle enthusiastically working out a new story, or chattering on about the day's events.

So, why, why now was the forest so cold and foreign? Why was she lonely?

Determination took over, as it so often did for Xena, and she resolved to not be lonely. She was just fine on her own. She'd spent much of her life on her own, not needing or wanting anyone. Even when she'd been travelling with someone, she hadn't ever _needed_ them. And, as much as she might _want_ Gabrielle beside her, that was all Xena would admit to. She did not need her.

Xena rolled onto her back and pulled her right hand from the blankets and stretched it over the warm coals, just close enough to take the chill off. The familiar tingle worked through her fingers, and as soon as they were an acceptable temperature, she slid her hand back under the blankets. She grasped the base of her short shift and hitched it up her thighs, higher over her hips where it clung tight. Slowly, she ran her warm hand along the inside of her thigh, shivering, but not from the cold anymore. Her other hand worked under the straps of her shift to grasp her breast, her nipple hardening as it was squeezed between her long, cold fingers.

Goosebumps formed prominently on her skin, all over, as her warm hand dragged one last time along her thigh and rested softly on the silky hair between her legs. Her thighs parted further as she gently began massaging up and down the lips, occasionally slipping briefly into the soft warmth, surprising herself. She squeezed her breast harder, the other nipple now following suit with its twin, hardening and poking up through her shift. Finally, she allowed her fingers to slip between the folds, and she gasped as her nail raked along her clit. A knee came up as she stretched to reach more of herself. She moaned aloud as her finger slid through the wetness, and found its way inside her. She was gentle at first, but it was very quickly not enough, and her finger's thrusts inside her became increasingly more forceful. She slowly pulled her other hand from her breast and out of her shift, deliberately massaging over both breasts again, and then sliding, travelling along her sternum, across her stomach, and down over her hips before reaching between her legs as well.

Her right hand's thrusting became more desperate, and she was adding fingers as her body gave her more lubrication. Her left hand found her clit, and three fingers massaged it in circles, alternating directions; the combination of motion and the chill still on her fingers making her moan deeper. She could feel the orgasm trying to take her; the harsh-brewing water before the tidal wave. Her stimulation became more fervent, but no matter what she did, it wasn't enough. Her fingers couldn't go deep enough; her clit couldn't be massaged hard or fast enough. She fought with herself, the tidal wave of orgasm brewing, but never making it to the surface. Frustrated, Xena let her arching back relax on the bedroll, but kept her hands in place, slowing down, but refusing to quit. She let the tiny waves of stimulation take her, and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. If she wasn't so eager, if she just relaxed, maybe she could come.

She continued working her fingers in the cavern of herself, yearning, aching for her fingers to be just a little longer, to be able to reach even a little bit deeper. Without prompting, or wishing, nothing of the sort, a pair of hands felt as though they'd suddenly been placed on her. It was all her imagination, but she allowed it to run free as the phantom hands traced the edges of Xena's breasts, and she arched instinctively to meet them. Down the hands travelled to hold Xena's hips, the thumbs making circles on the bones, and Xena squirmed under those imaginary hands. Slowly, but very definitely, a hand traced into the hair between her legs, and further still, to pull apart the lips and sink deep into her vagina. Xena breathed heavily, the phantom fingers plunging deeper and deeper, first two, then three, pushing farther and farther, and Xena feeling as if she could keep them there forever. Her clit felt warm and wet in her imagination, as if a tongue were sliding across it, capturing and releasing it. Reality forced its way in, reminding her that the only things there were her own hands. She dismissed it, and tried to focus on the fantasy of the phantom fingers deep inside her, thrusting, making the storm brew anew. The imagined tongue licked ravenously at her, and her neck strained at the stimulation. Her heart raced, her muscles contracting, trying to pull those imaginary fingers and, by extension, her own fingers, even deeper. She choked back some of her louder moans, always mindful of the number of predators she didn't want to attract. She quivered down to her very core, the quivering becoming a deep quake, and the tidal wave finally washing over her. It spilled over her own fingers, washing out the imaginary ones, and she thrashed under the blankets from the remnants of it.

Xena began to settle, her body falling into that automatic sense of peace, but her imagination had been running rampant and, in her mind, she peered down between her legs to acknowledge the helpful fingers and tongue. But, instead, she found a spread of blond hair at her hips, and the face that rose from it was Gabrielle's. She smiled coyly, and nuzzled playfully into the joint of her hip.

Xena opened her eyes, forcing herself back into reality. The coals of the fire had died out even more, and the forest was cold again. She wrapped her blankets tighter around herself and watched the stars until sleep took her.

* * *

The day was hot, unseasonably so, but Gabrielle assumed it was fitting for today. She emerged from her hut and gazed up at the sky. It was just about mid-day. Had she slept so long? She had dreamt, but she couldn't remember about what anymore.

The sisters were already up and about, looking refreshed and excited. Some of the older women were singing around the fires that they cooked over. A few of the younger ones were giggling while their faces were painted in the brilliant tones of blue, red, and green. The guards posted outside of Gabrielle's hut were no longer Eponin and Lanka, but a set of warriors she didn't know the names of, though they seemed to lacking the familiarity and affection that their predecessors had shared. They bowed their heads to her, but she wasn't paying any attention; she had spotted Keeva darting around the huts across the way, fast as a doe, with half a tribe's worth of children running after her. They tried to catch her, but she was too fast for any of them, and she laughed as they lunged at her. Occasionally she'd sneak up behind one who wasn't paying attention and catch them up in her arms, pretending to eat their belly, and growling through their laughter.

Gabrielle could see a few other young women watching Keeva, whispering. She knew what they were saying just by their expressions; the child was about to lose her innocence. It nearly broke Gabrielle to tears. She couldn't bear the thought.

"You're up!" Ephiny was suddenly by her side, an arm around her waist. "Sleep well?"

"Soundly," Gabrielle confessed. "But, I've had more restful sleeps on rocks."

Ephiny giggled at her. "You're used to a tougher life than our palace of luxury here," she gestured jokingly to the village. "When was the last time you had a real bed?"

"When was the last time you slept on the road?" Gabrielle shot back with a smile.

"I hate the road," Ephiny began leading her through the village, paying no heed to her friend's reluctance to move. "The last time I travelled was when Phantes and I," she stopped herself, taking a breath, "when Xenon was born." Ephiny caught sight of Gabrielle's concern and soldiered on with a smile. "I'll never understand you nomads."

Ephiny dropped both Gabrielle and herself on a stump by one of the fires and took the meat offered to them. Gabrielle craned her neck, looking around the village, absently taking her meal from Ephiny. The rush of laughter had died out, and all that was left was the din of the women working.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Ephiny posed the question with an underlying tone that made Gabrielle wonder if she meant something entirely different.

"Dreading it," Gabrielle confessed quietly, but Ephiny hushed her still as two older women brought them water.

"Just remember, this is tradition. These women; they've done this every year since they've been old enough to do so. They take pride in this night. Don't let them hear their Queen speaking ill of one of their most cherished traditions."

"But, what about those who aren't ready? How do you justify that? And what about the ones who don't want to take part; the ones who are content as they are? How can I be a leader and not take into account those of my tribe who have no love of this tradition? I can't fault them for that."

Ephiny stroked back the hairs that had come loose from Gabrielle's braids, beading, and feather bindings in her sleep. "Romanticism aside, the Gods aside, this is a practical practice. It gets the tribe away from the village, away from each other, and it lets them express themselves in a way that we can't for the rest of the year. It reminds us that, while we are capable and confident and strong without, it is not a betrayal to want a man's touch. And for those that it doesn't apply to, it _is_ our means of procreation and strengthening the tribe."

"It's just…" Gabrielle gazed out at the tribe of women before her, "if there were some other way."

"If there were," Ephiny leaned close, spotting three young warriors rushing towards them, "you would be the first Queen to propose it. And you would either be rejected and disrespected on the spot, or…" the young warriors were nearly in earshot now, "our history will sing of you in the future."

"My Queen Gabrielle," the most enthusiastic of the warriors was the first to arrive and drop at the little blonde's feet. "We're here to prepare you for the Coupling!"

"I just woke up," Gabrielle squinted at the afternoon sun, and the women paused, expectantly.

"It's a process," Ephiny grinned, and pushed Gabrielle upward off of the stump.

In a flurry of motion, Gabrielle was supported by three sets of hands and whisked away to one of the sweat huts, with Ephiny's laughter trailing behind her.

* * *

The sun drifted below the horizon, as far as Xena could see from her secluded hideout in the forest, and the air was starting to cool. She added small pieces of kindling to the tiny flame she had sparked; feeding what would be her small, solitary fire for the night. Crickets were singing already, but for that and the rustle of small creatures in the distance, the forest was silent. For a moment, Xena imagined she heard distant shouting, screams of women in joyous celebration of their life and power. But it was only a moment, and she breathed, trying to still the sudden pounding in her chest and nervous anticipation in her stomach.

* * *

Gabrielle rode beside Ephiny, on a horse that was much older than the others, as she had requested. She clung tight to the old steed, though he barely galloped, and felt a twinge of guilt for setting such a slow pace for all of them. Her outfit of beaded and feathered deer and bear skins was much more ornate and complex than the night before, and they had painted and smudged her entire body in bright colors and symbols of strength, virility, and fertility, all calling upon Artemis. The other women were painted as well, though hardly as elaborate, and some rode their horses naked, the symbols as their only means of coverage. The warriors hollered and screamed, singing ancient chants, and bearing their torches high, scorching their path through the forest.

They slowed at the edge of their intended village; those leading the way spinning to face their approaching Queen, and those flanking and following formed a circle around her. Ephiny, with a nod of respect, and a meaningful glance, pulled away and joined the ranks of warriors waiting to hear the words of their Queen.

Gabrielle pulled her old horse to a halt, sitting back and surveying her tribe. Her tribe; they were overwhelming; in number, personality, needs, desires, and ambitions. Beyond them, just inside the village square, a pyre burned. The men had gathered. They were a part of this just as the Amazons were; some were excited, some dreaded, and some were only just learning what this night would hold. This night, Gabrielle wasn't just Queen of the Amazons; she was the Queen of this village too. She held all of their fates in her hands. She had made her decision.

"Amazons!" she proclaimed, and their attention to her was like a shockwave of power. "Sisters," she tempered herself, and them, "this is one of our most sacred of nights. It is a blessing from the Gods, from Artemis herself, to give us this night to usher in the coming summer. It is a night for celebration! Celebration of our lands and of ourselves!" There were cheers from the warriors, but they quickly fell silent. "This is the night that we can express the places inside us that have fallen dormant through the wintertime," she was paraphrasing, but she could see Ephiny's proud grin. "This year…" she breathed, "this year, I am proud to serve as your Queen in this scared ceremony; this rite of passage. Some of you don't know me well. Some of you were witness to the day your fallen Terreis gave me her rite of caste. You know that I was not born of you," she found Keeva's shock of red hair and terrified little face among her tribe. "I would call myself a foundling. Terreis took me in, and taught me, believed in me. Your Queen Melosa had faith in me. I need you to have the same faith in me now. Tonight…" a deep breath to settle the nervous quake, "tonight, sisters, I break with tradition."

There was whispered chatter, but Ephiny's raised hand silenced them, allowing Gabrielle to continue. "Tonight, the Coupling will not be required of all of you. This year, sisters, I want you to make the choice that you've been given by the Gods." Gabrielle caught Keeva's eyes again, which had gone wide in amazement and happiness. "You should be able to choose your path. If this is not your path, turn away now. You will not be judged. You will be respected just as much as those who decide that their path is within that village." She found Eponin and Lanka, the former sitting solidly atop her horse with the consistently distrustful look on her face; the latter looking nervous and elated as she dropped her hand as if she would reach for her partner. "If your path leads you to someone who is not a part of that village, go now. You will not be judged. You have found your path; go, and celebrate your lives, and pay your own tribute to Artemis tonight. Sisters," she circled her horse around to see the whole tribe around her, "those of you who go into that village tonight, do so with all of your hearts in joy, but also in kindness. This night has been set aside for a choice; if this is not their path tonight, I tell you, respect them as you will respect your sisters who do not follow you tonight. Take those who welcome you with all the reverence and joy that this night calls for, and follow your path knowing that what you do strengthens this tribe just as much as those who turn away tonight. Your path is your own tonight, and you honor this tribe, Artemis, and me no matter where it takes you.

"Forward!" Gabrielle cried. "Wherever forward is for you now! On, and with joy, sisters!"

The warriors cheered, screaming with torches and hands in the air. In a flurry, the women broke the circle, some galloping for the village, some back to the forest, and Gabrielle saw Lanka take a bewildered Eponin's hand, and both of their horses slowly made for a section of forest. She crossed the throng of shouts and praises, to Ephiny, who sat atop her horse, beaming at her Queen.

"Where does your path take you tonight, my friend?" Gabrielle, feeling more happy and accomplished than she had in a long time, took Ephiny's hand.

"I celebrate life tonight, my Queen," Ephiny nodded. "There's a small boy in a village not far from here who I haven't seen in a while."

"Tell Xenan, Aunt Gabrielle says hello," she released her friend.

"Tell Xena I say hello too," Ephiny smiled knowingly, and then leaned close. "A report came through last night. Go through this village, into the forest, then to the west. You'll find her." Gabrielle gave her an appreciative, if blushing, grin. "May Artemis bless you, Queen Gabrielle."

"And you, my friend." And with that, Gabrielle spun her horse and proceeded through the village at more speed than she'd allowed before.

"Queen Gabrielle!" Keeva called out, pulling up beside Ephiny; breathless, panting, and red-faced, but smiling.

Ephiny reached out, took Keeva's horse's reins, and pulled slightly. "Hold on, little one."

"But…" Keeva looked back and forth between her Queen, disappearing in the distance, and her current captor.

"Sorry, sweet Keeva; she has her own path tonight." The poor girl's smile fell, her first rejection clear on her face. Ephiny grimaced at that crestfallen little face. "Come on. Why don't you follow me tonight? You can meet my own little one. See someone else's path until you find your own."

* * *

The air was strange tonight. Xena breathed it in deeply while she laid spread out in her bedroll. The fire was nearly embers, and she expected chill to settle in her soon, so she had half-heartedly been trying to sleep. But, just now, she felt a warm breeze pass over her and she smelled the spice of the birth of spring plants. Though pleasant, there was some apprehension mixed with it, making Xena uneasy. She paused, unsure if it was worth climbing from the warmth of her blankets to investigate. She decided against it, and settled back into the bedroll. Somehow it was colder, and she shifted uncomfortably.

Again, that sweeping breeze of blossoms and disquiet swirled together and passed over her. Xena sat up just in time to hear a distant twig snap. She was on her feet and ready in a flash. Something was above her, but she moved around the fire slowly and silently, listening, but never looking, for her stealthy assailant.

Even the fire seemed to hold its breath, the stillness of the air making it flicker as though it may die. Xena twisted the ball of her foot into the dirt, readying her reflexes and her footing. The scent drifted by her again, this time more nuanced and distinct. A branch above her shivered and Xena grinned with the thrill of the hunt upon her.

A held breath, the assault was coming, and she could feel it under her skin. Quickly, but not unexpectedly, a circlet of rope dropped from the trees onto Xena's shoulders, and when she reached to remove them, the rope pulled and her wrists were tied together and lifted over her head. Before she could make a move to free herself, the sweet voice she had expected echoed from the trees above her.

"Xena!" Gabrielle called, "you and I both know you can get out of this in less than a second. But, unless you really don't want me here, you'll leave it alone!"

Xena's blue eyes darted in confusion, but it was barely a hesitation before she relaxed her hands and let the rope tighten around her wrists, surrendering if for nothing else but her own curiosity.

As soon as the restraint pulled tight, Gabrielle swung down from the tree overhead, dragging the rope with her. It looped over a limb and pulled Xena's arms high. Gabrielle didn't face her captive right away; instead Xena could only make out her sleek blonde hair, accented with multi-colored feathers and beads in the dying firelight. Her strong back was wrapped in soft doeskin, and her tanned skin glistened with the lightest sheen of sweat. Xena swallowed and shifted as her stomach clenched. She watched Gabrielle tie the rope to the tree trunk, and then finally turn to face her.

Gabrielle's face and body were covered in paint, all of the colors matching those in her elaborate hair accessories. Symbols and patterns were painted on her exposed stomach and chest, dipping down below the doeskin, making Xena ache to know what patterns were hidden there. Her face was smeared with blue and her determined green eyes narrowed on Xena, making her look like the embodiment of the ocean itself; beautiful, terrifying, and powerful.

"What's uh…" Xena chuckled nervously, "what's with the Amazonian theatrics?"

"Well," Gabrielle began circling Xena like a hawk with its prey, "you won't teach me the pinch, and I think I'm going to need more than 30 seconds to get out what I need to say anyways."

"That bad, huh?" Xena tried to joke as she watched Gabrielle circle her, but truthfully the confidence in her little Amazon companion was making her heart beat fast and waves of tingles shiver through her.

Gabrielle stopped and gave her an incredulous look in the dimming light. "I've ridden a horse, climbed through a forest, and tied you to a tree. What do you think?"

"You don't have to tie me to a tree to talk to me, Gabrielle," Xena twisted her wrists in the rope; it would take some wiggling, but there was plenty of room to free herself. However, this was a side of her companion that she rarely saw, and she was so very intrigued.

"Don't I?" Gabrielle snapped, continuing to circle her prey, her eyes sharp to each of Xena's movements. "I try to have a serious conversation with you, and you have to gather wood, or take care of Argo," the horse snorted in response to her name. "I try to explain myself, and you never actually listen, you just storm off like a big baby!" Xena opened her mouth to defend herself, but Gabrielle quickly silenced her. "It's my turn to talk! I want to tell you things, Xena. I want you to tell _me_ things. But 'oh no, that warlord four towns away just might invade', even though he has _no_ reason to!"

"I can't control whether or not warlords try to invade!" Xena interjected quickly. "And when has something like that ever stopped you from talking? You have every opportunity to talk to me."

"But you're not _listening_ , Xena!" Gabrielle yelled. "You're a million miles away, probably plotting more ways to ignore me!"

"I'm not-"

Xena tried to interrupt, but she was suddenly pushed back against the trunk of the tree, Gabrielle was holding her there by her hips, knowingly compensating for her captive's low center of gravity. The impact wasn't hard, just enough to put her flat against the tree, but she was shocked by it long enough that she almost didn't notice Gabrielle detach a length of rope from her waist, and begin wrapping it around Xena's torso and the trunk. She tied it off faster than the warrior thought possible, and then stepped back, observing.

"Since you haven't bothered to ask, I'll tell you why I'm here tonight." Gabrielle's blue-smeared face was flickering in the dying firelight, giving her the look of something otherworldly; more exotic than her natural soft fairness. "Tonight is the night of the Coupling ritual," Xena's eyes darted away to the ground, but Gabrielle pressed on. "I never had any intension of taking part in it. But, I was leading them in this; it's tradition, and if I didn't take part it would be a betrayal of so much that they stand for. Can you understand that?"

"Yes," Xena mumbled to the ground, her mood turning dark and sour, truly not wanting to hear any more about this.

"Good," Gabrielle began pacing and talking very rapidly. "I had hoped that you would be there, stay with me so that we could somehow convince them that my champion believed it was too risky for me to take part in the ritual. They keep tradition, I save face among them, and I don't have to go to some strange man's bed for the night. Now, I'll admit, that I chickened out; I couldn't find a way to talk to you about this before we made it into the Amazon territory. _But_ … someone wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain all of this, so my plan fell apart and I was forced to try to figure a way out of it on my own."

Xena was nervously glancing at Gabrielle now, trying to gauge where this story was headed. She shifted in the ropes, again finding them not terribly tight, and subconsciously calculated her many options of escape routes. She made no effort to act on them, though; she was too intrigued.

Unexpectedly, Gabrielle began to move towards Xena. Her lithe, tan legs crossing each other, making her hips swivel alluringly as she slinked toward her captive. Her voice was low and smooth now, and she smiled with confidence, even smugness. "Luckily for you, I am one of the cleverest Queens the Amazons have known!" Xena cocked an eyebrow and Gabrielle almost giggled. "It's not bragging if it's true. I have done what no other Queen has ever done."

Gabrielle was almost touching her now, and in her vulnerable state, she honestly wasn't sure if she wanted to break herself free and take control back, or if she wanted to wait and see what the little Amazon would do. Delicately, Gabrielle reached up and brushed a stray hair from Xena's face, combing it back over her ear and letting her small hand trail down Xena's chin, neck, chest, along the side of her breast, her ribs and waist, coming to rest softly on her hip, and her other hand mirrored on the other side.

Gabrielle's smile stayed plastered to her lips as she slithered the rest of her body against Xena's, trapping the warrior even more and making both of their pulses quicken. "The Equinox is about our bodies re-awakening from the winter months," she crooned as she twisted against Xena, finding the most comfortable position. "No one ever said that we couldn't choose who we wanted to help us with that awakening; or if we want to awaken at all. Tonight, I let the Amazons choose their own path. There were countless decisions. Some stayed, some went, some chose among each other. But you," Gabrielle paused and blatantly examined the ropes that bound Xena's wrists high and her body to the tree, "you get only two choices. You can release yourself from the ropes, because I know you can, and we can let go of any sort of notion that we were ever more than friends in our time together. Or, you can stay as you are, and respect me, and respect the fact that I do consider you my closest companion… my mate in this new spring."

The waters had been tested, and Xena could see it in the uneasiness that suddenly crept into Gabrielle's eyes. Stay and be tied to her, or return to the life of an aimless drifter? Xena didn't realize that being bound to someone could be so terrifying in an instant.

"Choose your path," Gabrielle whispered to her. "No judgement or regrets; choose."

"The ropes…" Xena began slowly, "the ropes are actually kind of nice."

Gabrielle's grin spread slowly, wider and wider until her pride and her joy had taken over her whole face. "Good," she whispered, slithering against her more aggressively now, "I like you this way." She closed the gap between their lips, pressing into Xena and quickly taking ownership of her mouth. But her lips were gone quickly and, before Xena had time to realize where she was, her head was pulled back sharply by her sleek, dark hair. "Don't you ever do that to me again," Gabrielle breathed into her ear.

Xena's knees went weak and she shifted against the tree. She tried to nod, but Gabrielle held her hair tight.

"Promise?" Gabrielle's fist tightened, and her tone threatened.

"Yes, My Queen," Xena rasped out, and it seemed as though the whisper echoed off of every tree.

Gabrielle relaxed her grip, letting her hand fall away and stepping back, leaving Xena defenseless against the tree. She examined the woman, the small distance seeming like a chasm. "That's the first time you've called me that and I didn't hate it," Gabrielle shook her head in amazement.

Xena didn't answer. She wasn't sure what had made her say it, and it was the first time the title passed her lips without sarcasm. She shifted her wrists in the ropes, finding both excitement and comfort in the feeling.

With half of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, Gabrielle used her best quietly commanding tone. "Say it again."

Xena's heart pounded hard in her chest as she whispered without hesitation, "My Queen."

Gabrielle smiled fully, relishing in the sound of her title for the first time in her memory. "That's right," she began slowly, letting her words linger, "I am your Queen. Chosen by Artemis, so they say. And you may not be an Amazon," she began circling the tree, stepping deliberately, "but you are mine to command as I please. Say it!"

Gabrielle was behind her, behind the tree, out of her sight, but the excitement was building in Xena and it seemed to her that Gabrielle's voice oozed like sap from every pore of the bark that her body clung to. The words were on her lips before she could think. "I am yours to do with as you please, My Queen."

"Good," Gabrielle praised quietly, stepping around into Xena's field of vision again. She was taking a tremendous risk and she couldn't hide her nerves. "From now on, you'll listen to me, respect my wishes, or there will be consequence-" she stopped herself, breathing deeply, and then pacing suddenly, her hands clenching tightly.

"Gabrielle," Xena spoke quietly, her voice hoarse, and full of desire, but keenly aware that using her name made her partner freeze, "you are my Queen; my only Queen, but… this is not my first time in ropes," she hoped that her tone conveyed her meaning. "You're frustrated with me, I did something wrong," she led her partner, lowering her eyes even though Gabrielle hadn't looked at her. "You'd like to hit me," the statement was laced with a questioning tone, but Gabrielle only sighed in response. "I'd like that too."

The confession came out faster than Xena expected and she slowly ventured a look at the little blonde to gauge her reaction. Gabrielle was already staring at her, uncertainty shining through the blue streaks painted on her face. Xena nodded slowly, a passion burning in her eyes that were quickly, shyly averted; a gesture wholly uncharacteristic of the Warrior Princess, and it seemed to bolster the confidence in her partner.

The lithe little Amazon moved swiftly, searching the camp, and ultimately finding Argo's bridle. She threw the neck of the halter over her shoulder and charged at the tree that held her captive.

Gabrielle hesitated, the reins of Argo's halter tight in her grip, and shifted her feet. "Xena…" her voice waivered.

"I am yours to do with as you please, My Queen," Xena's voice was clear and precise, thick with desire, and her body writhed provocatively in the ropes.

Gabrielle breathed deeply, examining her subject, watching her movements, falling into the rhythm of Xena's writhing. Slowly, with careful precision, Gabrielle swung the reins gently a few times before sweeping them upward and striking Xena on her thighs with a clear smack.

Xena gasped and tensed, but moaned quietly when the next strike didn't come fast enough. It did come soon enough, and she squirmed in wanting. Another fall, and the strikes were easing up. Some voice that she didn't recognize as her own demanded, "harder please, My Queen!"

There was a slight hesitation, but the next strike fell hard, leaving red streaks on her skin. But the halter was left in the dirt immediately after, and when Xena's eyes lifted, Gabrielle had pulled a knife from her boot and was charging toward her. Gabrielle gripped Xena's hair, pulling her neck left while her right hand, sawing with the knife, cut the ropes binding her to the tree.

"I am the one giving the orders tonight," Gabrielle crooned in her ear as the ropes gave way, and Xena stumbled forward into her arms. Xena craned her neck, reaching for a kiss, but Gabrielle evaded, gently placing the hilt of the knife in Xena's bound hands. "Cut the rope," she instructed and took a step away.

Xena did as she was told, and the loss of support from the ropes left her body unstable. She allowed herself to drop to hands and knees before Gabrielle. Her hands found the halter, and she subtly wrapped her fingers around the leather. "Again?" she begged quietly, feeling strangely small at the little Amazon's feet.

"You aren't calling the shots tonight, Warrior Princess. I am your Queen," Gabrielle grabbed the strap of Xena's slip and prompted her upward, "you are my servant, and you will do as I command." Once Xena was solidly on her feet, Gabrielle peeled the straps of her slip down, letting her fingers linger on her lover's strong shoulders. She stripped her delicately, like a doll, a plaything, running her fingers over the skin she systematically exposed. She found countless scars on her sweet servant's body, and she paid close attention to each one, rubbing her thumb over them in turn.

At the waist, Gabrielle gathered up the skirt of the slip, so that all of the material was merely a clump around Xena's torso. The rest of her body was left exposed, the cool air forcing goosebumps from her skin, and the warm breeze attempting to lick them away. Gabrielle ran her free hand up Xena's body, catching a nipple in her strong fingers, and cupping her palm under the breast, making her subject shiver. Gabrielle's other hand gathered the slip, twisted the material around her fist, and she pulled Xena tight against her. She claimed Xena's mouth for her own like a ravenous lion, her free hand trailing ever upwards until she reached Xena's neck and looped her fingers into the black silken hair.

Xena, emboldened, clutched at the little Amazon, pulling at the straps of her garb, smearing some of the ornate designs on her back. Her clawing became more desperate, eventually pulling the straps loose enough that the top fell, exposing Gabrielle's breasts. Xena, though still caught in the kiss, found her Queen's breasts almost immediately, and began sensually kneading at her.

Gabrielle was taken by surprise, and her legs grew weak under Xena's touch. The kiss broke when she couldn't contain a moan, and Xena took the opportunity to grab the wraps of Gabrielle's clothing again, spin her around and back her up against the tree. Xena immediately sought the soft round breasts with her mouth, but she was hardly there a moment before she realized Gabrielle's hand was still caught in her hair, and she was pulled back from that sweet skin.

"You obviously," Gabrielle panted, "haven't learned to respect your Queen. On your knees, servant!" Xena willingly dropped carefully, but Gabrielle didn't release her grip. The hand that had held Xena's slip was released, and she grabbed Xena's jaw, holding her in place and lowering her own face, only inches away. "You will learn respect for me and my desires, do you hear?" She couldn't move, but Xena grunted the affirmative. "Good! You start now," Gabrielle released her jaw and simultaneously straightened up and pushed Xena's head against her groin. "Pleasure me, servant," she commanded.

It was hardly a lesson, more like a present to be pressed against her Queen and commanded to touch her. Xena eagerly pushed Gabrielle's skirt out of her way and placed a first, fervent kiss at the mound of soft curls she found. Gabrielle moaned in wanting and leaned back against the tree for support, spreading her legs to grant more access. Xena stretched her tongue out and licked, parting the folds of the nether lips, getting her first taste of the warm wetness. Gabrielle shivered and gripped Xena's hair tighter. With purpose this time, Xena's tongue parted the soft pink lips and lingered toward the front, occasionally flicking the little nub of flesh it found there. Gabrielle gasped and began sinking, her whole body reaching for Xena's mouth. Xena continued in this fashion, using her hands to hold the skirt out of the way, and parting Gabrielle for more access.

Gabrielle just kept sinking lower, and Xena was beginning to have trouble reaching her. "My Queen…" she ventured tentatively.

"On your back, now!" Gabrielle commanded, and Xena immediately fell back, pushing her hair out of the way, away from her face while she watched Gabrielle untie her ceremonial garb. The bear and deerskin was discarded quickly, and Gabrielle stood over Xena, gloriously naked, and painted in more symbols and patterns than Xena thought possible on such a small body. She only had a moment to admire her Queen before Gabrielle was straddling her and moving herself up the prove servant. "Did you think you were done?" Gabrielle questioned in that Queen-tone that Xena so loved to tease her about.

"No, My Queen," Xena's blue eyes could not be pulled away from her lover's face for anything in the world.

"Then beg me. Beg me to continue," Gabrielle was breathing heavily, her breasts heaving, and she couldn't stop herself from touching them.

"Please, My Queen," Xena happily begged in her dark, husky voice, "please let me kiss you, lick you, suck on you. Please?" she grinned at the powerful look that grew in those green eyes as she spoke, and Gabrielle crawled the rest of the way until she was kneeling over Xena's face.

The Queen tasted like the embodiment of the coming spring. She was warm and wet. Xena tasted wildflowers and fresh wheat, rainy wet afternoons, and the sunshine after a thunderstorm. Never had she tasted Gabrielle this deeply before; she was sweet and spicy, warm and wild. She lost her breath a few times and had to gasp for air. The little Queen would slow her rocking hips, but never fully stopping. Breath back in her lungs, Xena eagerly plunged herself back, deep into Gabrielle's center, over and over again.

Gabrielle cried out in completion more than once, but it wasn't enough for Xena. Each new wave of the thick wetness from her Queen tasted different, and she felt like she was sampling a gourmet menu; honeysuckle and limes; then cured, smoked meat over an open fire; then heavy, wet earth with a hint of jasmine.

Gabrielle had fallen onto her hands over Xena's head, occasionally sparing one to knead at her breasts, but as she gasped and exclaimed her fifth? Sixth? They had both lost count of her orgasms now. Gabrielle pulled herself up, sitting back on wobbly thighs, and gripped Xena's hair again, holding her head against the ground. "You're done, servant," she declared with a smiling face and contented sigh. Gabrielle swung her leg over, climbing off her subject, and smiling at the picture that sat up to face her. Xena's face was covered in traces of Gabrielle's wetness, and the darker woman grinned a sloppy, accomplished grin when her Queen giggled at the sight of her. Gabrielle tried using her fingers and thumbs to wipe that happy face clean, but the cum was sticky and was only displaced when she tried. While she had the opportunity, Gabrielle closed in on Xena's lips, covering them with her own, letting her tongue claim the exhausted mouth, trying to taste what Xena had tasted moments ago.

Gabrielle broke the kiss, and stared for a moment into the sparkling blue eyes before her. She slowly hooked a finger under Xena's chin, pretending to examine a face she already knew by heart. "Well, you've never been the most delicate of eaters," she teased. "Clean yourself up," she commanded, releasing her chin and motioning toward the gear pack near the bedroll.

Xena climbed to somewhat shaky feet, and made her way over to her saddle bag near the fire. She untied the water skin and took a long, desperate drink from it, thankful to Gabrielle for this opportunity. She poured some of the water into her hand and splashed it on her face, feeling Gabrielle's residual wetness for herself for the first time. The cold water on her hot face felt nice, and she sighed at the combination of that and the warmth of the embers from the fire on her bare skin.

Cool hands made contact with Xena's torso, and she started. She wasn't sure how Gabrielle had snuck up on her. She splashed another handful of water on her face, and rubbed it in, the water cascaded down her body where Gabrielle's wandering hands traced and massaged it into her skin. Xena looked down and found the little Queen at her side, staring up at her with smeared face and body paint, somehow making her look more powerful and terrible than before. Her hands roamed over Xena's copper skin until one strong arm firmly snaked around her stomach and hips, holding her at the front of her waist, and the other slipped down her back and past her hips.

"I bet you feel pretty good about yourself right now," Gabrielle cooed, unable to mask the pride in her own voice.

"I do, my Queen," Xena answered honestly, allowing her own pride to shine through, and instinctually swiveling her hips as Gabrielle's palm made circles on her buttocks.

"You should," Gabrielle granted, and her hand drifted into the crease between thigh and cheek. She grinned when Xena shivered and shifted in her hand, "but you should also know, it's not enough to just pleasure me. You will be pleasured by me as well. Is that understood?" her fingers worked into the crease between the legs and found the base of her servant's vagina. She simply applied pressure with her fingers and a moan escaped Xena. Gabrielle didn't move, but Xena shifted slightly, and whimpered a barely perceptible plea. "Is that understood?" she repeated pointedly.

"Oh, yes please, my Queen," Xena unabashedly begged and Gabrielle gleefully buried her face in her subject's side.

Slowly, Gabrielle extracted her fingers, ignoring Xena's disappointed sighs. Without warning, she reeled back and swung her open palm with a hard smack on Xena's ass. The woman gasped and lurched forward, Gabrielle's one strong arm was still wrapped around her waist, holding her steady. She swung again and Xena gasped again, releasing a quiet, erotic 'oh', and her hands found Gabrielle's steady arm for extra support. A third time Gabrielle loosed her hand, and this time she was merely gifted with a soft hum, like a purr.

"More, sweet servant?" Gabrielle posed the question delicately, giving Xena every opportunity to say she was done or it was too much.

"Harder please, my Queen!" Xena pleaded, clinging to Gabrielle's support arm.

Gabrielle gave a quick, fleeting kiss to Xena's shoulder and her arms fell away from that hard body. She silently vowed it would be soft as water when she was done with her. "Put your hands against that tree," she pointed to the cypress in front of them, and Xena did as she was told, angling her body outward, putting her weight on her hands. Gabrielle observed her a moment before placing a sharp smack on the presented ass. Xena writhed happily in response.

"Spread your legs," Gabrielle instructed, and her servant complied. "More," she insisted, and Xena obliged, her breath becoming visibly shallow. The painted Queen splayed her hand wide on each cheek and smacked each one in turn.

Gabrielle positioned herself close to Xena's side, as she had before, and let her hands roam over the body offered to her. They trailed over muscular shoulders, full pert breasts, along the trail of a spine, the definition of ab muscles, around the firm buttocks and into the patch of hair where her legs met. Xena murmured something longing, but it was ignored, and the hands travelled ever lower. Touch was gone for a moment, but when the hands returned, they travelled fast up Xena's legs, and one came to rest back in the thatch work of hair at her crotch. Xena whimpered, and Gabrielle grinned.

"Did you think of me while I was gone?" Gabrielle slid her open palm along one of Xena's inner thighs, and then the other.

"Yes," Xena answered breathlessly.

"Did you want me here with you?" Gabrielle rubbed the lips between Xena's legs, careful never to penetrate.

"Oh, Gods, yes!" Xena tried, in vain, to lean into her Queen's hand.

"Did you think of me like this?" Gabrielle grinned, slipping two fingers into Xena's already slick vagina, working area in a thrusting and grinding motion.

"Mmhm!" Xena groaned deep in her throat.

"Yeah?" Gabrielle's fingers never ceased their ministrations, she added another, and thrust deeper. "Did you imagine this?"

There was a whistling in the air and then a sharp biting pain on Xena's buttocks. She winced in shock and pain, and in doing so, trapped Gabrielle's fingers deep inside her. Gabrielle paused, giving her a second to breath and process the introduction of the branch. Gabrielle reeled back and swung again. The sting was sharp, but Xena was starting to feel floaty, and her whole body gave in to both the strikes of the switch and erotic thrusting.

"Answer!" Gabrielle demanded, the switch coming down hard again, marking Xena with a red, raised welt.

"Mm, my Queen," was all she could murmur out.

Gabrielle giggled softly, trying not to break the state Xena was in. The warrior's slightly glazed blue eyes and lolling head looked somewhat ridiculous compared to her typically stoic hard edge. But Gabrielle couldn't ignore the intensely erotic sight of her strong warrior melted like butter in her hands. She thrust and struck, almost in unison, and Xena's moans became self-conscious cries, evolving into heaving breaths, and sounds so deep and primal that both women were surprised by the novelty of them.

Instinctually, Xena tried to grasp at Gabrielle's arms, never quite making it, the tips of her nails barely raking across Gabrielle's arms, causing the little Queen to shiver. "Hands against the tree, servant!" Xena planted her hands firmly against the cypress, willing her own obedience.

The pressure was building, the tingling intensifying, and Xena fought not to succumb to the urge to grasp at the hand against her. Gasping, trying to find words, Xena's body leaned heavily into Gabrielle's hand. The switch came down hard, another welt, and Xena moaned aloud.

"Please," she found her voice. "Please…"

"Please?" Gabrielle teased.

"Please, my Queen…" Xena moaned again, unable to contain it. But Gabrielle only gave an inquisitive noise. "I…" she moaned again, feeling the orgasm trying to overtake her, "I want to cum. Please…"

The grin was apparent in the Amazon Queen's voice as she breathed into her ear. "Come for me, my sweet servant!"

Xena's cries echoed through the forest as the gripped Gabrielle's arm and she was lowered to the ground; heavy, passionate, possessive kisses planted on her skin.

* * *

Ephiny's horse wandered easily into the village, following the drowsy comfort of its two riders. Ephiny smiled over her shoulder at Keeva, long since asleep through their journey. The mid-day sun was warm and high in the sky, and it glistened off of the few Amazons working around the fires. A select few warriors were sharpening weapons at one fire, but mostly it was the elder women boiling water for washing the morning laundry and dishes. The children were gathered around Aella, the eldest of the tribe; she was examining herbs with them, passing them around, instructing the children to smell and feel them, and declaring their medicinal properties.

Ephiny pulled her horse to a halt at the warrior hut. One of the women looked up, but made no move to lend a hand. Ephiny expected nothing else. "Keeva!" she woke the girl, tapping her hand to rouse her.

"Huh?" the girl peeled her face off of Ephiny's back, pulling strands of red hair from her mouth.

"We're back," Ephiny shifted for the first time in hours. "Go wash your face and then go to Eponin for today's task." Keeva slid off of the horse, but in her sleepy daze, she continued to lean against the horse and Ephiny's leg. "And make sure your hair is tied back. You know how she feels about stray hair."

"Can I help Queen Gabrielle today?" Keeva rubbed her eye, but her face and voice held hope.

"I think she has plenty of help at the moment," one of the warriors, Korinna, smirked and nodded to a distant hut.

Ephiny turned and smiled as Gabrielle stumbled out of her hut, grasping at Xena's waist, giggling and talking as they searched the nearest fire for any breakfast that might be left. She turned back to Keeva; the girl was watching her Queen as well, with no jealousy, only intense curiosity and admiration. "Go on, Keeva," Ephiny instructed. "Do as Eponin says."

Ephiny pulled her horse away, making her way through the village. She considered going straight to Xena and Gabrielle, but a crowd of grateful and helpful Amazons who had either been present for, or only heard about her speech the night before, began gathering around them, and she pulled her horse toward her hut. She was pulling her pack down, and brushing off the excess decorations from her horse when she heard cheerful shouts and screams from the distance. The warriors who had stayed at the other village were returning. The adoring mob around Gabrielle was about to get a lot bigger. Ephiny smiled and ducked into her hut, grateful at the prospect of a quick nap before Gabrielle might seek her out.

* * *

"Queen Gabrielle does not need you all hanging on her like yearlings," Lanka scolded the small crowd trying desperately to get one last moment with their Queen. "You all have duties; preparations to take care of. I suggest you do it!"

Gabrielle smirked fondly at the disgruntled crowd of women dispersing away from her. She leaned slightly into the hands worked into her wet hair.

"Maybe we should build an altar to you," Xena teased, finishing the fourth braid of flowers in Gabrielle's hair, "it might be the only way we can get out of here."

"They'll have Ephiny," she smiled, feeling oddly maternal and proud. "I'm like the fun aunt, who occasionally stops by for laughs. Ephiny is the real leader. They just don't see it yet." She saw Lanka shift at her post beside her Queen, but the obedient warrior never objected. Gabrielle could have sworn that a smirk lay buried in those dark lips, though; Lanka understood. She was one of the few, and she would always lead by example.

"The prodigal Queen," Xena chuckled, finishing her work. "And look," she nudged her companion, "here comes the mean big sister now!"

Gabrielle turned and found Ephiny, barely two huts away. She had pulled the sword from one of the young warriors' hands and was instructing them, harshly, about how to properly wield an overhead blow. The young warrior accepted her sword back silently, looking like she may cry from shame, though she would never dare in Ephiny's presence. Gabrielle tried to hide her amused pity for the girl as her friend approached.

"You managed to get a bath," Ephiny hopped up beside them on the platform, grabbing a leftover apple from behind them. "You know you're just gonna get covered in wine and dirt again tonight, right?" she absently pat Lanka's shoulder, though the warrior was trying to stay vigilant at her post.

"Trust me, it was necessary," Xena smirked.

"Mmm, I'll bet," Ephiny reached back to clasp Xena's forearm.

"I thought we'd see you sooner, Ephiny," Xena released her arm and subtly let hers fall against the side of Gabrielle's thigh. "Where have you been all day?"

"Where the Gods themselves could not reach me," the blonde warrior smiled. "I rode all night and all morning to see Xenan, and then get back here. I woke to see that the sun would be down in a few minutes. I figured I should drag myself out of bed; oversee the preparations for the final festival night. I assume you heard about this one," she gestured to Gabrielle, "and her big speech last night. I'd be willing to bet the final celebration is going to be a bigger deal than ever before. Are you joining us tonight?" she asked a bit forcefully, and Xena hesitated.

"Just for a while," Gabrielle answered for her quickly.

"Well," Ephiny winked at her friend, "we'll see how long that lasts once you taste Aella's wine." She hopped off of the platform and patted Gabrielle's knee. "I think I'll go check on that wine actually. Someone should make sure it's safe," she joked, and lithely moved through the village.

Gabrielle turned shyly back to Xena, not really looking at her. "I just… I know that being here can be a little uncomfortable for you," she explained quietly.

Xena smiled warmly, and nudged her companion with her shoulder. "Come on, your Highness," she teased, "let's see if we can be any use at all."

They hopped off of the platform together, holding hands, and heading into the crowd. Lanka trailed helplessly behind them, knowing that she would have to guard against the adoring subjects in only moments.

It wasn't long before the sun disappeared behind the trees of the forest, and the moon peaked out from the hills. The torches were lit, and the wine flowed. The fire at the center of the Amazon village only grew larger. The children, now running freely through the festival, found small branches and leaves to throw on the fire along with the logs from the elders. The sentry shift occurred quickly; Lanka made eye contact and nodded with someone across the sea of revelers and slowly drifted from Gabrielle's side towards Eponin, who was only just sober enough to still be shouting at the smaller girls to stay away from the fire.

Drumming grew louder and more intense. The warriors jumped, hollered, and screamed as they had before, but something was different now; freer somehow. In a breath, Gabrielle was suddenly lifted off the ground, the entire tribe chanting her name as they passed her little frame between them. Her feet made contact with the platform and the drumming, and the Amazons, went silent.

Glancing around nervously, Gabrielle found Ephiny beaming up at her from the edge of the platform, Xena; for once, difficult to find amongst the crowd; and her tribe staring back at her with the same wild anticipation in their eyes that had been there the night before. She cleared her throat and cast another glance at Xena, who looked at the women around her in amazement. Their dedicated and enrapt gaze was something Xena rarely saw in the Amazons, and Gabrielle let herself swell a bit with her pride and power.

"Amazons," Gabrielle began, not entirely sure where she was going, "sisters… We have brought the sun back to us!" The warriors screamed and cheered. "What has happened here, what happened last night, was born of you and your spirits; the Amazon spirit! We are a powerful and wise people, and we should never forget that. Progress is never beyond our grasp. Just as the year is new and changing, so are we, and we should take pride in the change and growth amongst our tribe. Drink! Dance! Embrace the changes in you! Each new day, each new moment, we become new," she made eye contact with Xena, who smirked knowingly. "I am made new in this moment and it makes me stronger. It makes my tribe stronger. Let the coming seasons change you. Embrace it, and each other. Let this new year be our strongest yet! We are Amazons! The chosen people of Artemis herself! Our new life springs from Her; use it wisely and well. Tonight, we shed the layers of the previous years, and as the sun rises over those trees, bright and new, bringing new life, so shall we!"

Ephiny was the first to raise her fist and scream ecstatically, the rest of the Amazons quickly following. Gabrielle was pulled from the platform, and swarmed by her tribe, pulling and clawing at her exposed skin. One warrior, she couldn't tell which, fed her wine from a wineskin in a steady stream. She occasionally had to gasp and breathe, but the wine cascaded unfailingly down her body. Gabrielle soon became aware of other sticky liquids on her skin, and realized that they were painting her again.

Unsatisfied with the surface area they were given, the tribe began to pull Gabrielle's doeskin outfit off of her. They painted furiously, and Gabrielle let them. All of them were caught up in the drums and the songs, and the wine. It had become an ecstatic frenzy, full of writhing bodies, solid and strong warriors and dancers who never seemed to touch the ground. The children even whooped and hollered, some dancing around the pyre, and some of the older girls trying to fight their way into the crowd to put their own mark on their Queen.

When the crowd dispersed, Gabrielle was naked, covered only by the paint she had been drenched in. She breathed in the chill of the Spring air; it invigorated her lungs and made every hair stand on end. A hand grasped hers, and she was pulled into the swirling, leaping dance of her sisters while the warmth of the fire slid along her vulnerable, exposed skin.

Gabrielle spun, and stopped suddenly when she caught sight of Xena, standing alone at the outskirts of the whirl of the festival. She was grinning, watching the women in detached amusement, but locked eyes with her lover when the young Queen stepped out of the dance and glided toward her. A few women were ushering the younger children into huts and putting them to bed; they weaved swiftly between the space that Gabrielle was closing between herself and Xena. The little Queen was emanating with that light and power that Xena delighted and craved in her, and the Warrior Princess squirmed slightly at the impending presence of her.

But, when Gabrielle finally made it to that spot; mere inches from her lover, it was she who shyly cast her glance away. Xena always made her feel like a giddy teenager meeting her hero for the first time. "Um…" she began meekly, "I, uh…" she looked down at her naked, patterned body, "I think they're going to have to build me a new ceremonial outfit."

"It was a powerful speech," Xena complimented, somewhat awkwardly. "You're pretty good at that, Your Highness."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, but smiled and shifted, suddenly uncomfortable in her nakedness. "So… you're going to bed?" Xena nodded, tucking her head and looking at the ground. "Well, we'll try to keep it down," she joked, not certain who she was trying to amuse.

Still, Xena smiled, and glanced up past her at the dancing Amazons, screaming and drumming with no intension of stopping. "I was wondering," Xena began slowly, "if I could wait for you in your hut, My Queen."

Gabrielle locked eyes with her again. Of course Xena was going to be staying in her hut that night anyway, but the way that Xena had asked made her feel like her heart had plummeted down between her legs. "Yes, of course," she nodded sheepishly. "Would you like me to bring you any wine or food?"

Xena shook her head silently, biting her lip, and stepping forward just enough to close the gap between them. "Just promise me," she let her fingers trip along the drying paint on Gabrielle's shoulders, "that you won't let them wash any of this off of you until you've come to me first."

"I think I can manage that," Gabrielle fought to keep her voice even, as the sensation of Xena's fingertips was making her heart, still between her red painted legs, beat harder.

"Unless," Xena proposed quietly, "you'd like to just come with me now." Her fingers trailed along the sides of Gabrielle's breasts, and wrapped delicately around her waist, as she leaned in and kissed the blue-smeared lips softly.

Gabrielle kissed her back, savoring the full velvet of those lips, for only a moment before she grabbed Xena's chest plate and pushed her away. "What sort of Queen would I be if I left in the middle of my own party? They come first tonight," she grinned mischievously. "You come second."

"Maybe they really should build you an altar," Xena teased while trying, weakly, to lean her body back into Gabrielle, opposing the steady grip on her breastplate.

"Maybe you could be my altar," Gabrielle allowed her to get a little closer. "Once I'm done here, you can spend all night on your knees worshipping me." Gabrielle kissed her again, briefly, another tease, and then pushed her back, making her stumble a step or two. The little blonde wobbled a bit herself, feeling the wine taking effect on her limbs.

Xena grinned fully, satisfied with their game, and bowed to her grandly. "I await your pleasure, my Queen." Gabrielle giggled and spun away shyly, the softer parts of her color-stained body bouncing in rhythm to the dance she joined.

Xena turned on her heel, the dirt beneath her making that familiar crunch, grounding her from the odd elation that she was no longer able to tame when around her little blonde companion. As she walked purposefully toward the Queen's hut, some women caught the smaller children trying to escape their expulsion from the festivities, and young girls were arguing their case to their elders as to why they were old enough to participate the entire night. She rounded to enter the hut and found herself staring into the intensely focused face of a young, red-haired Amazon.

The young warrior's mouth dropped open slightly and it took a second for her to find words. "You are Xena, the Warrior Princess; the Queen's Champion."

"Yes," Xena began, one dark eyebrow raised, "can I help you?"

The young Amazon suddenly stood straight and tall, gripping her staff tight in her fist. "I am Keeva. I am tasked with protecting the Queen tonight." She glanced nervously at the revelers, but there was no one there to assure her. "It's a great honor," Keeva whispered, but her eyes and voice held deep pride.

"I hear ya," Xena smiled warmly at the girl. She looked back and found Gabrielle, the smallest and brightest of them all. She was jumping and spinning around the Amazons, before she fell into Ephiny's strong embrace. Xena watched and laughed silently as the two women drunkenly giggled, and kissed happily before jumping back into the dance and the flow of bodies. "Keeva," Xena turned back to the girl, she too was smiling at the sight of her Queen, "maybe make sure there's a bucket of fresh drinking water for her before she makes it back. She's going to need it."

Keeva nodded, happy for the task, and Xena patted her shoulder as she passed through the curtain and began preparing the hut.


End file.
